gugurekokkuri_sanfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome!! DISCO Kemo Kemo Ke
Welcome!! DISCO Kemo Kemo Ke (Welcome!!DISCOけもけもけ) is opening song of the anime, sang by Kokkuri-san (CV: Daisuke Ono), Narration by Inugami (CV: Takahiro Sakurai) and Shigaraki (CV: Jouji Nakata). Lyrics Japanese = 半チャーハン (シェイシェイ) 一升半　（いえーいえー） 繰繰れ！繰繰れ！繰繰れ！ れれる　れるれー LOVE★ ひーふーみー（鳴呼） おーいえー　げっだーん　ぶーーぎーー だんす　だんす　だんす 古今東西　新旧洋邦 料理ができる　男はモテるんだー !　（で？それで？） 掃除も完璧! 洗濯も完璧 アイロンも お裁縫も　（おーい焼酎とたこわさー） 自治会にも出てるんだぜ? ご近所付き合いパーフェクト（はっはっは） なのに なんで低評価! はたらけ全てはわが君のために 全ては俺のニート生活のために 顔はいい方だろ (残念!) きれいな髪質だろ (白髪!) 炊事洗濯はまかせろ (おかん!) 亀の甲より年の功だろ ! ! ガクガク言わずに歌ってください はい！はい！はい！はい！ ケモケモケモ けもけもけ おっさんにーさんねーさんみなさまらっしゃい！（らっしゃい！） ちんとんしゃん！（とんしゃん！）びんちょうたん！（ちょうたん！） タリラタリラリラ　ダンス！ダンス！ダンス！（よいしょ！） ケモケモケモ　けもけもけ コクリコクリ　バーニングハート 半チャーハン(シェイシェイ) 一升半　（いえーいえー） 繰繰れ！繰繰れ！繰繰れ！ れれる　れるれー LOVE★ ひーふーみー（鳴呼） おーいえー　でいすこ　べいべー だんすだんすだんす いったいぜんたい　なんでもって まともなやつが一人もいないんだー！ 好きな人とは２４時間一緒にいなきゃでしょう やっぱり男は働いたら負けかなと思ってる 手作りの自慢飯 なぜに ボロ負けよ カップ麺！いえー そんなことより　 私の愛の行方はどうな…知らないよ ! 酒だ!女だ!博打だ!わっしょい! バカ犬にアホ狸め 踊る阿呆に見る阿呆 同じアホなら踊らにゃそんそん ケモケモケモ けもけもけ おっさんにーさんねーさんみなさまらっしゃい！（らっしゃい！） ちんとんしゃん！（とんしゃん！）びんちょうたん！（ちょうたん！） タリラタリラリラ　ダンス！ダンス！ダンス！（よいしょ！） ケモケモケモ　けもけもけ コクリコクリ　バーニングハート 半チャーハン(シェイシェイ) 一升半　（いえーいえー） 繰繰れ！繰繰れ！繰繰れ！ れれる　れるれー LOVE★ ケモケモケモ　けもけもけ はたらかずに あ生きたいな ケモケモケモ けもけもけ おっさんにーさんねーさんみなさまらっしゃい！（らっしゃい！） ちんとんしゃん！（とんしゃん！）びんちょうたん！（ちょうたん！） タリラタリラリラ　ダンス！ダンス！ダンス！（よいしょ！） ケモケモケモ　けもけもけ コクリコクリ　バーニングハート 半チャーハン(シェイシェイ) 一升半　（いえーいえー） 繰繰れ！繰繰れ！繰繰れ！ れれる　れるれー LOVE★ |-| Romaji = hanchahan (say say) isshohan (yeah yeah) gugure! kukure! gugure! rereru rerure LOVE★ hi fu mi (ah) oh yeah get down boogie dance dance dance kokon touzai shinkyuu you hou ryouri ga dekiru otoko wa moterunda! (de? sorede?) souji mo kanpeki! sentaku mo kanpeki! airon mo osaihou mo (ooi shouchu to tako wa sa) jichikai ni mo deterundaze? go kinjo tsukiai perfect (ha ha ha) nanoni nande tei hyouka! hatarake subete wa waga kimi no tame ni subete wa ore no niito boku seikatsu no tame ni kao wa ii hou darou (zannen) kirei na kamishitsu darou (shiruga!) suiji sentaku wa makasero (okan!) kamenokou yori toshinokou daro!! gakugaku iwasezu ni utatte kudasai hai! hai! hai! hai! kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke ossan nii-san nee-san minasama rasshai! (rasshai!) chintonshan! (tonshan) binchoutan! (choutan!) tarira tarirarira dance! dance! dance! (yoisho!) kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke kokuri kokuri burning heart hanchahan (say say) isshohan (yeah yeah) gugure! kukure! gugure! rereru rerure LOVE★ hi fu mi (ah) oh yeah disco baby dance dance dance ittai zentai nandemotte matomo na yatsu ga hitori mo inainda! suki na hito wa nijuuyon jikan issho ni inakya deshou yappari otoko wa hataraitara make ga na to omotteru tezukuri no jiman meshi naze ni boro makeyou kappu men! yeah sonna koto yori watashi no ai no yukue wa dou na… shiranai! sake da! onna da! bokuchi da! wasshoi! baka inu ni aho tanukime odoru ahou ni miru aho onaji aho nara odoranya sonson kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke ossan nii-san nee-san minasama rasshai! (rasshai!) chintonshan! (tonshan) binchoutan! (choutan!) tarira tarirarira dance! dance! dance! (yoisho!) kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke kokuri kokuri burning heart hanchahan (say say) isshohan (yeah yeah) gugure! kukure! gugure! rereru rerure LOVE★ kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke hatarakazu ni a ikitaina kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke ossan nii-san nee-san minasama rasshai! (rasshai!) chintonshan! (tonshan) binchoutan! (choutan!) tarira tarirarira dance! dance! dance! (yoisho!) kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke kokuri kokuri burning heart hanchahan (say say) isshohan (yeah yeah) gugure! kukure! gugure! rereru rerure LOVE★ |-| English = Half fried rice (say say) Half a bushel (yeah yeah) gugure! kukure! gugure! rereru rerure LOVE★ one two three (ah) oh yeah get down boogie dance dance dance All ages past and present, here and across the ocean The men should be able to cook! (and? what of it?) Perfect cleaning! Perfect laundry! Ironing and sewing too (ooi get the alcohol and snacks) How about joining the neighbourhood council too? My relationship with our neighbours is perfect (ha ha ha) And yet why aren't I appreciated! You do it all for your own sake You do it to help my NEET life My face looks good, right? (too bad!) My hair is beautiful, right? (it's grey!) You can leave the cooking and cleaning to me (mother!) The older the wiser, right? Please sing without being outspoken Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke Old man, brother, sister, everybody come on! (come on!) chintonshan! (tonshan) binchoutan! (choutan!) talila talilalila dance! dance! dance! (heave-ho!) kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke kokuri kokuri burning heart Half fried rice (say say) Half a bushel (yeah yeah) gugure! kukure! gugure! rereru rerure LOVE★ one two three (ah) oh yeah disco baby dance dance dance Why on earth Is there not one decent guy around here! You have to like the person to be with them for 24 hours As I thought, I can't work with other men All this amazing homemade food Why do I feel defeated by cup noodles! Yeah About that, I wonder where my love went to... I don't care! Alcohol! Women! Gambling! Cheers! You stupid dog and idiot tanuki You dancing fools actually look like fools You're equally a fool if you're dancing kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke Old man, brother, sister, everybody come on! (come on!) chintonshan! (tonshan) binchoutan! (choutan!) talila talilalila dance! dance! dance! (heave-ho!) kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke kokuri kokuri burning heart Half fried rice (say say) Half a bushel (yeah yeah) gugure! kukure! gugure! rereru rerure LOVE★ kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke Working like this makes you feel alive kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke Old man, brother, sister, everybody come on! (come on!) chintonshan! (tonshan) binchoutan! (choutan!) talila talilalila dance! dance! dance! (heave-ho!) kemo kemo kemo kemo kemoke kokuri kokuri burning heart Half fried rice (say say) Half a bushel (yeah yeah) gugure! kukure! gugure! rereru rerure LOVE★ Video Gugure! Kokkuri-san OP video -FULL- Category:Music